The invention relates to the contactless transmission of energy for charging a battery of a motor vehicle.
A charging process of traction batteries in electric or hybrid vehicles is normally executed in the absence of a person during the entire changing process. Therefore, this process has to be designated primarily as an unsupervised charging.
Contactless transmission of energy generates a high magnetic flux density which is especially great in the region between the transmitter of energy and the receiver of the energy. This magnetic field heats metallic and electrically conductive articles. Under certain circumstance, these articles may heat up to such an extent as to cause fire or burns.